triste vérité
by raziel-chan
Summary: à la suite d'uun rêve, Ed, perturbé, osant à peine se confier à son frère décide de mener l'enquête pour comprendre. Pourquoi son rêve lui semblet il être la réalité mélangée à quelque chose d'autre? et qui est cette personne qu'il ne connait pas mais pré
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Pour un rêve.

C'était la nuit. Ed se trouvait devant les ruines de la bibliothèque centrale. Lentement, il les contournait, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Toujours les mêmes gestes, toujours les même pas. Ses mains glissaient sur les murs noircis, ses pieds traînaient dans la cendre. Puis, quand le jour se levait , il rentrait inconsciemment à Central pour se recoucher. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Ed sortait la nuit. Son visage était plus pâle que d'ordinaire et sous ses yeux siégeaient des cernes permanentes. Mais ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Alphonse, ce fut la non-réaction de son frère envers une plaisanterie sur sa taille. Du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq, il était désormais imperméable à toute raillerie .

Al n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Winry était elle aussi inquiète. En toute complicité avec Alphonse, elle était venue en urgence de Reesembool et séjournait à l'hôtel de ville. Elle se rendait régulièrement chez Grace pour avoir certaines informations concernant les manœuvres de l'armée.

Ed se doutait que ses agissements n'étaient pas dissimulables, que son frère savait qu'il sortait la nuit, qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Mais Alphonse n'avait jamais rien dit, ne lui posait pas de questions. Il respectait l'intimité de son frère et Edward lui en était reconnaissant.

Depuis quelques semaines, il faisait un rêve étrange dans lequel apparaissait un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais ce qu'il pouvait reconnaître concrètement c'était la bibliothèque de Central, détruite de la même manière, portant les mêmes marques de brûlures. Les alentours étaient eux différents, les habitations dans ses rêves étaient moins modernes, les rues pavées. Ces détails le travaillaient et il aurait bien aimé trouver leurs significations si l'aimable homoncule de la luxure n'avait pas laissé tomber son chandelier au milieux des vieux manuscrits.

Pourtant, aucun document qu'il avait lu auparavant ne disait que la bibliothèque avait brûlé dans le passé, pas même Sziezca ne l'avait lu quelquepart. Il aurait bien aimé le demander au Généralissime en personne, ce dernier se montrant très ouvert et dispos envers lui ces derniers temps, mais il avait quitté Central pour les nouvelles garnisons du Sud afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

L'idée d'interroger Mustang lui avait même traversé l'esprit mais son supérieur était loin d'être un idiot, bien qu'il consacrait cent vingt pour cent de son temps à se comporter comme tel. Mustang lui aurait demandé en échange de quelques informations le pourquoi de ce questionnement, du moins en espérant qu'il connaisse la réponse, ou une assez proche de la vérité qui le mettrait sur la piste de la chose ou de la personne qui lui serait le plus apte a l'éclaircir.

Après tout, le colonel lui avait déjà menti une fois au sujet de la pierre philosophale, et avait caché les agissements de la guerre d'Isbahl. Il aurait très bien pu recommencer.

Ed préférait ne pas en parler et espérait trouver la réponse à son problème tout seul.

Il erra toute la journée dans la ville afin de repérer le moindre détail, en espérant une fois de plus trouver d'autres similitudes avec son rêve. Il alla même demander à l'ancien maire de Central, qui était un vieil homme qui avait prit sa retraite il y avait une bonne dizaine d'années. Cet homme, Mr Choro, était en ce moment même à travailler dans son petit jardin d'une maisonnette charmante située à l'extérieur de la ville. Il n'avait pas voulu de toutes les primes offertes par la ville, avait refusé de se représenter aux élections, ne voulant aspirer qu'a la tranquillité d'une petite retraite bien méritée. Cet homme était un grand père pour tout le monde. Aussi, lorsqu'Edward lui avait envoyé un courrier lui demandant un rendez vous, il lui avait répondu en se déplaçant lui même sur son vélo jusqu'au QG des militaires et avait cordialement invité Ed et son frère à venir prendre le thé et discuter un moment. C'est ainsi qu'Ed se retrouva assis devant un thé fumant et des biscuits dans les mains. Alfonse était dehors, comprenant les affaires de son frère et s'amusait avec son alchimie à reconstruire ça et là les petits défauts de la maison et du jardin que le vieil homme ne pouvait plus faire en raison de son grand âge.

A l'intérieur, tous deux parlaient de tout et de rien, Ed appris de ce fait que cet homme avait été maire car il avait tout fait pour plaire dans sa jeunesse à une demoiselle qu'il trouvait ma foi fort charmante mais à qui il manquait une petite once de gentillesse. Elle avait été une fois mère mais jamais ne parlait de son enfant, il était une des deux personnes qui étaient au courant de l'existence de cet enfant, sans doute parce qu'il était un enfant hors mariage, mais il ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Mr Choro était un homme qui acceptait tout sans questionner, il estimait que chacun avait son petit jardin secret qui ne se cueille que pendant la bonne saison, comme les fleurs de son jardin. Lorsqu'Ed lui expliqua son rêve, l'homme prit un air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait : il prit un bout de papier et se mit à marmonner un moment et griffonnant quelques mots à la hâte.

On pouvait comprendre rien qu'en e regardant s'activer et mettre toutes ses compétences pour un simple rêve pourquoi il avait été un excellent maire : il avait du sans doute mettre toute son énergie dans chacune des affaires et était de ce fait adoré par tous !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tendit le papier à Ed en lui souriant. Il lui expliqua alors que son rêve pouvait signifier plusieurs choses.

« Et quelles sont-elle ? demanda Ed

il est possible que tu ai déjà rêvé de cet endroit il y a longtemps ou que quelqu'un t'en ai parlé avant que tu ne voies exactement Central, et ton inconscient à imaginé ce lieu, tu sais combien est important le premier regard… » et il se mit à penser, sans doute à cette demoiselle. Edward n'aimait pas faire cela, mais il du tirer de se rêveries cet homme pour le prier de lui donner les autres significations.

« Il y a une autre solutions, tu peux mélanger deux lieux, je suppose que tu habites dans une petite maison à la campagne ?

haha… habiter est un grand mot, mais oui, je suis originaire de Reesembool, et notre maison était au bout du chemin, au beau milieu d'une prairie avec un grand saule pleureur à côté de la porte… » Il se souvint alors qu'il avait parlé d'un saule près d'une maison dans son rêve, mais cette maison ne ressemblait aucunement à la sienne maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention. Le regard du vieil homme se fit plus pénétrant. Ed se concentra alors de plus en plus sur cette maison. Elle était blanche, était construite sur plusieurs étages, trois pour être précis, ou alors deux avec en plus un grenier, il y avait aussi une cour, entourée de saules. La porte principale était dans un bois très noir, et portait de lourds gonds. Il y avait aussi une prote dérobée sur le côté ouest … Il arrêta sa description en voyant la panique gagner le maire. Ce dernier semblait à la fois joyeux et triste. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Petit, ce que tu viens de me décrire me fait penser à la maison de ma dulcinée, elle était exactement identique. Y avait-il une petite fontaine en face de la porte dérobée ? Une de pierre grise avec un centaure qui crachait quatre jets ?

Je crois bien oui, vous croyez qu'il s'agit de la même maison ?

Le seul moyen de le savoir est d'y aller.

Mais vous croyez que j'ai le droit ? Vous savez, avant de venir chez vous je ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette maison, et suis venu à Central avant de connaître le nom de la ville, je ne peux pas avoir fait de mélange puisque personne ne m'avait parlé de cette ville auparavant, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette dame…

Dans ce cas il reste une troisième solution…, sa voix se fit plus grave, se voulait même mystérieuse, (comme lorsque qu'un grand père raconte le « petit chaperon rouge « à ses enfant, au moment ou le loup mange le chaperon, pour faire peur)… il est possible que quelqu'un t'envoie directement ses rêves, comme par télépathie. ! » puis il mima un monstres sortant de sa caverne. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part d'Edward, il fit mine déconfite.

« D'habitude les enfant ont peur lorsque leur aînés font ce regard.

J'ai quand même quinze ans, Mr Choro, je n'ai plus peur de ces histoires maintenant, d'ailleurs je ne crois pas avoir eu peur un jour de ces contes… » dit-il d'un air rêveur. Il se souvenait avoir eu peur étant petit, alors que son maître l'entraînait sur l'île déserte où il avait du survivre afin d'être accepté comme disciple d'Izumi, et aussi la fois où il avait failli de faire tuer pas le boucher cinglé, Barry…

C'est étrange que tu ne réagisses pas au surnaturel, petit.

Je suis un alchimiste, je ne crois pas au surnaturel, sauf s'il peut s'expliquer scientifiquement.

C'est drôle, elle aussi était alchimiste, cela lui a dérouté l'âme et elle ne s'est intéressée qu'a ça. Petit, j'espère que tu considère toujours ta famille et tes amis, que tu ne pense pas qu'a l'alchimie !

Bien sûr que non, je fais de l'alchimie justement pour retrouver mon père et aider mon frère. Si cette dame est aussi alchimiste, vous pensez qu'elle pourrait m'aider ?

Je pense. Je vais lui demander, et si tout va bien je te recontacte pour te dire quand aller la voir. Oh, pas besoin de me donner un numéro, je me déplacerait comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois, renchérit-il alors qu'Ed sortait un bout de papier avec ses coordonnées, sortir un peu me fait du bien .

Ils se levèrent et sortirent dans le jardin. Al était entrain de fabriquer des tuteurs pour les tulipes de ce grand père, qui semblait adorer ces fleurs, car en avait planté partout dans son jardin. Ils se dirent au revoir et expliquèrent en quelques mots à Alfonse qu'il allaient rendre visite à quelqu'un dans quelques jours.

Au moment de partir, Mr Choro fit un petit clin d'œil à Ed et lui promis de l'accompagner, histoire de vois comment se prote cette vieille femme maintenant.

« Et comme s'appelle-t elle ? » demanda Alfonse, qui avait senti les sentiments du maire.

« Elle ?… Dante.

_Dadaaam ! fin du premier chapitre ! ouh la ! je pensais pas le faire aussi long et je nepensait pas du tout introduire ce charmant petit monsieur Choro, oh mais il est adoooorable ce petit veux ! ah ! Choro veut dire « patriarche » en japonais. Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? _

_je teins aussi à préciser que Dante et Ed ne se sont as rencontrés comme dans l'animé, je n'ai pas vu apres l'épisode 37 je crois, je me suis arrêtée quand Greed enlève Alfonse. Donc toute ressemblance avec l'histoire après ces épisode n'est que pure coïncidence…honnêtement je ne pense pas partir dans le même sens que l'animé, c'est une fiction ne l'oublions pas ! haha ! voilà, j'attend vos review, si j'en ai beacoup je continue ! (je continue de toutes façon…) !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Dante

Le soir était depuis longtemps tombé lorsqu'Ed et Al rentrèrent au QG. Ils ne trouvèrent personne dans les couloirs pendant le cheminement vers leurs chambres. Plus tard, vers minuit, ils entendirent quelques voix passant dans le couloirs. Aussitôt, Alphonse sorti et tomba nez-à-nez avec Schzieska qui ne le reconnu pas du premier coup. Elle semblait plus absorbée dans ses pensée que d'habitude. De surprise elle fit tomber tous les livres qu'elle portait et se précipita pour les ramasser à la fois désolée et paniquée. Ed sortit de la pièce alerté par le bruit et ne put s'empêcher de rire à la vue de la demoiselle complètement affolée et d'Alphonse qui cherchait à la calmer tout en l'aidant à refaire une pile droite. Il riait encore lorsque son frère revint dans leur chambre après avoir raccompagné le rat de bibliothèque dans la sienne puisqu'elle était si énervée et fatiguée qu'elle aurait été capable de se trompé d'étage. Sans un mot il se coucha, mais le rire d'Edward l'intriguait. Ce n'était pas un rire franc, mais plus un rire nerveux, probablement dû aux longues escapades nocturnes de l'alchimiste.

« Ed ? est-ce que je peux te dire que je me fais du soucis pour toi ?

huum …? lui répondit la voix ensommeillée de son aîné

je sais que quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment chez toi et je ne veux pas en savoir long dessus. Mais dit moi juste si c'est grave ou non !

C'est rien du tout.

Non ce n'est pas « rien du tout » ! je comprend que tu mettes parfois Winry à l'écart mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu peux me parler et je peux t'aider.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Alors nous sommes allés voir Mr Choro uniquement pour parler jardin ? Ed s'il te plaît ! Depuis plusieurs semaines tu ne dors pas bien ,tu sors la nuit, tu fais des cauchemars ! Tu ne réagis même plus si on te dit que tu es petit…

…

Très petit !

…

Minuscule !

…et alors ?

Tu n'es pas toi même.

C'est lui qui le dit ! Il a une autre conception de l'alchimie.

Hein ?

Un peu désappointé Alphonse alluma la lumière et vit que son frère était endormi, et depuis longtemps. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien à rein. Pourquoi son frère lui répondait-il en dormant alors que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé ? Et qui était cette personne dont il avait parlé ? Il sorti, décidé à trouver quelqu'un, qui que se soit, même le colonel Armstrong s'il le fallait car Ed n'était vraiment pas normal et cela dépassait tout son pouvoir. Dans les couloirs il ne trouva personne. Etant donné l'heure il aurait pu trouver cela normal mais il était rare qu'aucune sentinelle ne fasse un tour de garde ni qu'aucun soldat circule de nuit. Ce fut lorsqu'il se fut approché de la salle de réunion qu'il perçut des voix. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer distinctement ce qui était dit car on avait brouillé les mots par l'alchimie et n'étant pas alchimiste d'état il ne pouvait pas contrer ce pouvoir. Il attendit donc patiemment au dehors et au bout de quelques minutes, le lieutenant Hawkeye sortit suivie de près par ce cher colonel Mustang qui ne semblait pas trop dans son assiette. Il fit un signe au lieutenant qui lui répondit rapidement de la tête et lui désigna la cour. Alphonse s'y rendit et attendit de nouveau que Risa revienne, ce qui ne lui prit de nouveau que quelques minutes.

« Je crois que tu voulais me parler Alphonse ?

En fait je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à vous ou à quelqu'un d'autre mais je trouve Edward très étrange en ce moment. Il fait de drôles de rêves et ne veut pas m'en parler, et je crois que cela le perturbe beaucoup mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Est-ce que tu en as déjà parlé avec lui, ou du moins essayé ?

A l'instant, mais il me répondait alors qu'il dormait…c'est pour ça que je suis allé chercher de l'aide.

Et cela dure depuis combien de temps à peu près ?

Deux… peut être trois semaines. Plus s'il le faut. Vous croyez que je fais bien d'en parler ?

Il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant mais je te promet de n'en parler à personne, du moins tant qu'il ne montre aucun signe de maladie ou autre chose plus grave. En tout cas je pense que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps à en discuter avec un adulte. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre, au moins pour le surveiller de plus près.

Bien, bonne nuit lieutenant !

_« C'est étrange, j'ai encore l'impression d'être déjà passé par là… je crois reconnaître les arbres tordus… je vais retourner à la bibliothèque. Je suis fatigué, j'en ai assez. Tiens, voilà le garçon qui ressort à nouveau, il doit aimer la bibliothèque pour y passer son temps. Réveille toi Ed, tu ne dois pas rester dans ce rêve, allez sors de là… mais, si je sors, je ne saurais jamais qui il est ? Non ! non !non ! stop ! Rentre à Central, retourne avec ton frère. Mais pourquoi court-il ?Je vais le suivre… Il court vite ! C'est étrange comme il me ressemble, même si je ne peux pas voir son visage… Tiens, un homme est là, dehors et semble l'attendre. Ou plutôt il ne le regarde pas, il regarde la fontaine. Tiens, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu parler de cette fontaine. Je peux voir le centaure dessus…c'est celle dont me parlait l'homme cet après midi, alors nous serions chez Dante ? Impossible, cette femme, si elle à été aimée du vieil homme, est sûrement très âgée, mais pas à ce point, au fait, en quelle année sommes nous ? … Ce garçon est vraiment très étrange, on dirait qu'il m'invite à le suivre à l'intérieur, j'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas, il va beaucoup trop vite pour moi, ou alors je suis trop lent, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… »_

« Ed ? Ed ! Non, il est encore sorti ! c'est pas vrai, il ne tient jamais en place ! » Alphonse, paniqué sorti en courant pour partir à la recherche de son frère, mais il n'avait aucune idée du lieu où son frère pourrait traîner. « Et dire qu'il dormait il y a deux minutes, et il ne faisait pas semblant ! Je ne comprend plus rien … il aurait prévu de s'endormir et de se réveiller en espérant que je sorte ? Mais nous étions avec le lieutenant Hawkeye au beau milieu de la cour, nous l'aurons vu sortir ! Il y a des gardes au niveau des autres sorties !… Non. Cette nuit, il n'y avait aucun garde… Ed, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis toujours les choses trop tard !…

_« C'est de plus en plus étrange… on dirait qu'il m'emmène chez les Hugues. Je connais le chemin par cœur, il n'y a aucun doute. Il s'arrête, monte rapidement à l'arbre, hein ? Un arbre ? Il n'y en a pas devant les Hugues…Une fille lui ouvre, mais… MAIS C'EST WINRY ! C'est elle, ou alors son sosie ! Oui, ses yeux sont verts, Winry a les yeux bleus, elle se tourne vers moi, j'espère qu'elle ne me voit pas…_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Winry ?Il y a quelque chose ?_

_Non, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un m'appeler… mais c'était sans doute mon imagination. Rentre, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_La même chose que d'habitude. ELLE a essayé de me forcer, mais je n'ai pas voulu, alors ELLE s'est mise en colère et m'a attaqué. Lui, il n'a rien fait…_

_Tes parents sont vraiment atroces !_

_Les tiens aussi…_

_Oui, mais au moins, les miens ne me battent pas… viens, on sort un instant, je crois que tu as besoin d'air frais pour le moment. Essaye de te calmer, sinon tu vas refaire une crise._

_Sa voix, celle du garçon, elle me dit quelque chose, mais elle semble plus calme, plus gentille, plus douce que celle que je connais. Quel âge a-t-il ? Mon âge ? environ quinze ans ? peut être seize. Qui sont ses parents ?… »_

Al courait dans tous les endroits stratégiques où son frère était susceptible d'aller, mais il ne trouvait rien et commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Tout était possible avec lui, surtout de tomber sur des gens dangereux. Il se rappela alors certaines de ses personnes… Barry, Scar, les homoncules…D'ailleurs ces derniers étaient si discrets en ce moment, que cela devenait inquiétant. Mais le plus important était en ce moment de trouver Edward, si possible en un seul morceau. Il déboucha dans la rue où habitait le colonel Hugues et sa famille… Winry était peut être là elle aussi, ou peut être était-elle déjà rentrée à l'hôtel ?

_« Ne pars pas, dis moi au moins qui tu es ! Attends ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois dans mes rêves ? Pourquoi ? Arrête tu me fais mal ! _

_« Je le hais ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veux autant décider de ma vie ! Dis moi ce que je lui ai fait ! Winry aide moi ! » Quand il pleure, il me fait mal, quand il crie aussi ! Il a l'air malheureux ! J'ai envie de l'aider mais je ne peux pas ! Mon corps veut mais une voix me dit que cela ne sert à rien ! Mais par pitié qu'il arrête de ma faire mal !_

_« Dis moi ce que tu aimerais que je fasse …Edward. » Winry, la fille s'appelle Winry et lui, Ed ? comme moi ? c'est impossible ! Non, j'en ai marre, je veux sortir de ce rêve ! Faites moi sortir ! Je veux me réveiller ! « Ed » le nom résonne ! Je ne veux plus l'entendre ! …_

« Ed réveille toi ! Allez ouvre les yeux ! » Al l'avait trouvé, debout au beau milieu de la rue, en face des Hugues, qui étaient absents. Les yeux grands ouverts, il était en une sorte de transe, comme un somnambule, mais il pleurait, et se tenait les bras comme s'il souffrait, les mains blanches de crispation. Al avait crié deux fois son nom, et à chaque fois, son frère avait tressailli. Ne sachant lus quoi faire, il lui donna une gifle monumentale qui, heureusement, le ramena à lui.

« Al, c'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Pourquoi il fait nuit ? Je n'étais pas dans la chambre avec toi il y a un instant ?

Ed, il faut rentrer et vite. Sinon, on va remarquer que nous sommes absent et nous auront des ennuis.

Ca ne peut pas être pire… il était là, et je sentais qu'il savait que j'était là ! Et Winry aussi…et… et je ne sais plus, je suis en train de tout oublier !.

…

On rentre ?…

_ Fin du 2eme chapitre ! bon bin je dit un grand merci aux review, je me dépêche de continuer cette fic et voilà !_

_concernant les problème de tirets et de guillemets, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient effacé quand je mettais en ligne donc je vais faire quelque chose pour ça ! Je ne pense pas écrire le prochain chapitre avant le 16 en raison de mon bac qui approche trOOOOp vite ! Le plus vite je révise, le plus vite je basse le bac et le plus vite je met la suite en ligne !_

_en attendant j'attend très beaucoup tout plein de reviews ! Et s'il y a des questions allez y c'est permis !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ca paraîtra peut être un peu bizarre mais je mets maintenant les dialogues entre guillemets à chaque réplique parce que c'est vrai que c'est incompréhensible, étant donné que fanfic' supprime les tirets. Si vous remarquez d'autres problèmes comme ça, dites le moi et je vais arranger du mieux que je peux. Maintenant lecture !_

Chapitre 3 : Réunion 

Le lendemain matin Ed n'eut pas de comportement étrange, pour le grand bonheur des troupes. Ils avaient été réveillés de bon matin par des cris dans la cour provenant de deux gardes qui disputaient à propos de la réunion de la veille. Poussés par une curiosité infantile les deux frères s'étaient faufilés à leur insu pour mieux écouter la discussion. Le premier supportait que le colonel Mustang avait reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire et que ce qui avait été dit la veille n'était pas l'entière vérité. L'autre lui rabâchait que jamais un supérieur ne ferait cela et qu'il devait se méfier de ses propos. Les Elric ne purent s'empêcher de penser que le premier avait tout à fait raison, car ce ne serait pas la première fois que le colonel Mustang arrangeait un peu les événement à sa sauce. Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de l'affaire de la pierre philosophale et de la guerre d'Ishbal.

L'arrivée du Major Armstrong avait coupé court toute discussion, et les gardes étaient retournés à leur poste, étouffés par la présence de l'alchimiste.

A présent enfermés dans leur chambre, ils se demandaient de quoi parlait cette réunion.

« Tu étais au courant pour hier ? »

« Hum, oui, mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Je n'ai croisé personne dans les couloirs quand je suis sorti te chercher dans la rue. Mais j'ai rencontré le Lieutenant Hawkeye qui m'a un peu aiguillé sur ce que je devais faire te concernant…

« Elle est au courant ! s'exclama Edward

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle m'a promis de garder le secret.

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Hier je l'ai vu, le garçon de mes rêves, et je l'ai suivi.

Et il raconta pour la première fois son rêve à son petit frère, qui le laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

Il fallut à l'aîné plusieurs heures pour remettre tout son récit dans l'ordre, en essayant de n'omettre aucun détail, retraçant les événement le plus précisément possible. Al était de plus en plus perturbé au fur et à mesure que son frère racontait.

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on trouve qui est ce garçon Ed ! On pourrait aller demander aux Hugues qui habitait avant dans leur maison ! Et retrouver cette famille !

« Al, en vue de l'état des routes dans mon esprit, je ne crois pas que ces gens soient encore en vie. En plus, il faudrait un papier officiel de la mairie ou de l'armée permettent l'accès aux arbres généalogiques et je ne veux pas que l'armée se doute de quelquecho… Attend un peu ! Peut être que monsieur Choro pourrait nous aider à l'obtenir, ce papier ! »

Sur ce il se jeta sur l'armure pour la prendre dans ses bras, tous deux tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas de métal. La porte de leur chambre s'entrouvrit et Maes Hugues pointa le bout de son nez par l'ouverture.

« J'ai cru entendre un cri de joie alors je suis entré, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère… »

Les frères s'aperçurent que le poche de l'uniforme du commandant était quelque peu gonflé, sans doute pas les photos de sa fifille… Maes attrapa Ed par le bras et le kidnappa en rigolant à plein poumons. Il le traîna jusqu'à l'étage supérieur de la bibliothèque et ferma la porte à clé. Puis il pria Ed de la sceller par l'alchimie.

« Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, petit Elric.

« Pe… non, j'ai rien à dire à ceux qui me traitent de petit à tout bout de champ !

« Dans ce cas, moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu dois sans doute savoir qu'hier ton frère t'a retrouvé devant chez moi dans une espèce de transe, et qu'il y a eu hier au même moment une réunion des alchimistes. Cela concerne les homoncules.

« Hein ? Ils sont revenus !

« On peut dire ça comme ça. En fait un espion a été retrouvé mort et on la suppose due à l'homoncule qui mange tout grâce aux traces de salive sur le corps. De plus ils nous ont volontairement indiqué leur cachette, mais cela semble cacher quelque chose de plus grand. J'ai donc mené mon enquête et tu ne devineras jamais ce qui est arrivé.

« Vous avez égaré une photo de votre fille ?

« Presque. L'homoncule est venue chez moi sans aucune once de menace et nous avons beaucoup discuté. Je me sentais tellement en confiance que je lui ai montré une photo de ma fille et elle à sourit !

« De quelle homoncule parlez vous ?

« Une grande femme brune en robe noire, l'air très calme avec l'ourobouros sur le cœur.

« Jamais vue pour l'instant…

« Tu te rends compte, un homoncule qui sourit à la vue de ma petite princesse !

« …

« Enfin bon, ce que je voulais aussi te dire c'est de faire encore plus attention à toi quand tu sors de Central. S'ils sont revenus, alors ils ont sans doute encore quelques plans pour te mettre dans le pétrin le plus complet. En plus de cela, ton père a été vu à Central. Nous sommes en train d'essayer de le localiser mais c'est un alchimiste de renom, et il brouille extrêmement bien les pistes. Ne sors pas pour aller à sa recherche, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux… »

De l'autre côté de la porte, une voix appela Hugues. C'était Schziesca qui avait fini de rédiger les documents de la réunion et qui les avait vu entrer dans cette pièce.

Elle avait également apporté plusieurs papiers pour Edward dont le plan de la ville et tous les incidents déroulés à la bibliothèque centrale depuis sa construction. Certes Ed ne lui avait rien demandé de faire, mais elle avait cru bon d'agir par elle-même afin de l'aider un peu et il en était plus que ravi.

Il les laissa donc seuls et parti à la recherche de son frère. Ce dernier quittait juste le lieutenant Hawkeye, qui lui adressa un petit salut de la main.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire Ed.

« Est-ce que ça concerne les homoncules ?

« Oui, comment le sais-tu ? Le lieutenant vient tout juste de me l'apprendre.

« Hugues aussi.

« Dans ce cas tu sais tout, ça simplifiera beaucoup de choses.

« Et t'a-t-elle dit autre chose que je devrais savoir ?

« Non, rien d'autre, elle m'a demandé de rester avec toi la nuit pour que tu ne partes pas inconsciemment. D'un côté, ça ne me dérange pas puisque je ne dors pas.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je voudrais vraiment te rendre ton corps, si tu commence à lui trouver des avantages … » Et il se mit à penser que si son père était vraiment là, il pourrait sans doute l'aider dans sa recherche de la pierre philosophale, et leur rendre leurs corps.

Alphonse le tira de sa rêverie en lui plaçant sous le nez un enveloppe à son nom provenant de Mr Choro.

_Mon cher petit, _

_Je pense que le moment est idéal pour rendre une petite visite à notre chère madame Dante. Je te propose de me rejoindre demain matin devant le petit fleuriste de la rue principal. En espérant t'y trouver, _

_Mes sincères salutations,_

_Choro Antoine._

Edward bondissait sur place pendant la lecture de la petite lettre, non pas à la mention de sa taille mais plutôt à l'impatience d'en savoir plus et surtout de pouvoir visiter cette maison qui l'intriguait plus que tout. Se précipitant au dehors il courut vers la mairie de Central pour y passer un télégramme à Mr Choro, lui demandant dans les grandes lignes le papier nécessaire.

_Mr Choro,_

_ai trouvé indice pour rêve mais _

_ai besoin papier pour autorisation _

_d'accès archives généalogique._

_Pouvez vous en faire un pour moi ?_

_Viens au fleuriste demain._

_Edward ._

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en sortant de la mairie de tomber sur Winry qui promenait Elysia. Il ne sut tout d'abord comment réagir, étant à la fois étonné, content et en colère, car il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi elle était là. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle hésita avant de lui faire innocemment un signe de la main, mais Edward lui avait déjà tourné le dos, sentant que quelqu'un l'observait, au coin de la rue. Winry parut déçue mais fut aussi soulagée de ne pas avoir du trouver une excuse à sa présence. Déconfite, elle rentra, la petite toujours accrochée au pan de sa jupe, en lui demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas parlé avec son ami, s'ils s'étaient fâchés. Quand toutes les deux eurent quitté les lieux, le colonel Mustang sorti lentement de sa cachette d'où il avait pu observer le full métal alchimiste.

La seule chose que fit Ed en rentrant alors au QG fut de se jeter sous les draps et simuler un sommeil profond lui laissant la paix jusqu'au lendemain.

Cette nuit fut moins agitée que les précédentes. Ed se trouvait déjà au milieu de l'action et pouvait contempler les acteurs sans avoir eu besoin de somnambuler dans la ville. Le visage du garçon n'était toujours pas clairement visible, mais en revanche, la fille, Winry, était nette, et ressemblait atrocement à la Winry qu'il connaissait. Elle était passionnée de mécanique, toujours rieuse et avait une fâcheuse tendance à manipuler le garçon, qui ne pouvait répondre et se laissait faire. Pour la première fois, Edward pouvait se concentrer pour revoir une scène, ou la voir de deux endroits différents : cela lui était bien utile car il notait dans un recoin de sa tête tous les détails possibles et inimaginables. Les deux inconnus étaient dehors, au bord d'une rivière. La fille faisait des ricochets et lui, l'observait pensivement.

« Mes parents ont perdu ma garde.

« Alors, ça y est ! Et tu vas chez ton oncle ?

« Oui, il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec moi car il vit seul, mais au moins lui est humain. Pas comme mes crétins de parents ! Et au moins, il t'aime bien lui, vu le nombre de fois où tu m'as aidée en cours. Tu pourrais aussi quitter les tiens, et venir avec moi chez lui ?

« Je ne sais pas trop. Bien sur que j'en ai envie, mais je pense que mon père est récupérable. Il ne m'a jamais fait mal physiquement je veux dire. Tandis que ma mère ne m'aime pas. Elle me l'a fait comprendre il y a un moment. Mon père ne dit jamais rien, ne me regarde pratiquement pas, m'ignore tout le temps. Je me demande même s'il sait comment je m'appelle.

La fille brandit une immense clé à molette.

« Tu veux que je lui rentre ton nom à grand coups dans le crâne ?

« c'est gentil mais non merci… Il faudrait imaginer la réaction de ma mère si on touche à lui. Quoique je ne les ai jamais vu s'aimer. Ils sont toujours de marbre et ne pensent qu'à l'alchimie. j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'ils se sont mariés un jour…

« Franchement l'alchimie, mais il y a autre chose dans la vie ! Les gens se rendent fou à cause de ça… Hé ! Ca ne va pas !

Le garçon s'était mis à trembler et était devenu livide. Pour la première fois, Ed pu voir distinctement ses yeux, d'un doré profond comme lui. Ils exprimaient la terreur et la joie en même temps…

_Bon, on va s'arrêter là, sinon je vous pond toute l'histoire d'un coup…(et là j'en entend qui disent « grrrr ! »)_

_Toujours pareil, s'il y a des questions ou des remarques, allez-y !_

_Maintenant j'ai plus de temps, bientôt les résultats du bac, oh my god c'est le stress mortel de la mort qui tue…_

_Je vais essayer d'être de plus en plus régulière durant ces vacances, mais j'écris en même temps 6 fic de Legacy of Kain, Fruits Basket, Rave et Chonchu donc, je ne suis pas exclusive à FMA…_

_A la prochaine ! Ja-ne !_


End file.
